


UMI

by Apr_1st



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apr_1st/pseuds/Apr_1st





	UMI

眼前是漫无边际的海，和以往看过的并无不同。相似色的海和天之间只靠一条白线分割，视野中偶然闯进一两只海鸟。撞在身上的风又咸又热，明晃的日光不断提供温度，又被蒸发带走。

背后是发白的沙滩，和岸上的喧嚣仅有一道礁石之隔。浅海的水位不过只到腰间，郑在玹牵着金道英的小指尖，金道英抱着醒目的黄色泳圈，两个人破开阻力向深处走的模样有些滑稽。没有人目击，郑在玹踩在浪尖上寻到这个地方，再向外是游客止步的警戒线，环形海礁在嘈杂的海域隔出一片安静。

金道英还没来得及感叹一句风静浪平，就被郑在玹按在石壁上，头和凸起的石面之间只垫着郑在玹的一只手。两三分钟前金道英被扑面而来的浪花击中，呛到现在喉舌间都是苦涩的咸味，郑在玹也不在意，舌尖直直闯进金道英的口腔，翻搅唾液稀释着海水残留。沾湿的上衣除了贴住身线别无他用，毫不妨碍相拥的人传递热量。

不同于魇足的轻叹，郑在玹听出金道英的些许难受，抓过孤零零漂在一边的泳圈垫在金道英身后，中间的孔洞刚好为他留出空余，指腹顺畅无阻地挑开裤边，朝着金道英的下身滑去。金道英微微睁着眼，郑在玹的眼角眉梢同身处的这片海一样温柔，轻笑让结合的口中漏进些许新鲜空气。他握着金道英的手腕，操控这只手落在自己半透的胸腹，让白T上的肌肉轮廓变成更明显的一道一道。

本该早就适应，郑在玹那被海水泡皱的指尖擦过顶端，金道英还是被刺痒得一阵激灵。恰好让身后的泳圈挤压到尖锐的地方，漏气的呲呲声就在耳边响，响过之后金道英身下只剩一层胶皮，抵挡不了石块磨在他的脊柱肩胛骨。

含住郑在玹的耳尖，金道英模糊不清地说着：“好硬啊。”

郑在玹显然会错意，下体有意和金道英蹭到一起：“因为是哥。”

金道英扬了一捧水到郑在玹脸上：“不是在跟你调情，我说后面的石头很硬。”

返回时变成金道英走在前面，郑在玹拎着还在滴水的破泳圈，一起来的李马克见这阵势急得挣脱趴在他身上李东赫，要去确认两个人身上有没有伤口，是不是来的一路上没吵够去打了一架。尾随他们好一阵，除了看见金道英踢了郑在玹一身湿沙，两个人又抱作一团去冲洗干净，倒是没发现他们做了什么能弄破游泳圈的事。

常规的四人约会里总有人会放不开，被别人指着殷红的脸颊嘲笑。然而在座两对甚至互相非自愿听过墙角，来海边度假的目的心知肚明，晚餐半开着玩笑点了快十人份的贝类，天边的红还没散尽就各自回酒店。四个人里属郑在玹和李东赫会享受，不知道用什么办法提前一天就拿到了异常火爆的自带泳池海景大床房。金道英嫌郑在玹浪费，闹别扭闹了一路，李马克还傻不愣登钻着“第一次约会为什么要和前辈一起”的牛角尖。

度假酒店的经营者都懂消费者要的是什么，房间里没有直白的暗示，只在每个可能顾客会有需求的地方提供充足优质的用品。这是金道英摸到泳池边的暗格，打开发现里面装着他平时绝对不会买的单只装0.01时懂得的商业秘诀。

恒温的干净淡水总要比海里舒服，泳池朝着酒店私有的海滩，这时候恰好能看见一颗一颗的星星冒出来。金道英下午的海水浴被中途打搅，现在要在池子里补回来。才补了不到十分钟，郑在玹又脱掉浴衣滑到金道英身边。完全看不出来，这次旅行是金道英为了犒劳连续加班一个月提出的。他理应有求必应，只是想不通郑在玹做牛做马一个月为什么还精力旺盛得像十几岁。

水下的触感减弱了一半，变得轻柔酥麻。赤裸的肉体交缠在一起，如同海洋生物最原始的交尾。郑在玹草草用两指撑开，就着池水进入了金道英的身体，酸涩比往常强烈许多，随着进出而涌动的水流冲刷着肠壁，每次动作带来的快感都被洗掉，下一秒迎来新的。

“下午哥说硬，现在这里可不硬了，但是哥好硬，一直在戳我。”

借助浮力，郑在玹可以很轻易地托着金道英的屁股，站在池边，甚至还能腾出一只手，戏弄一样把玩着金道英。金道英被伺候得一时分不清是在水中还是在云间，下腹一阵收缩，却被郑在玹的话叫停。

“哥不能射在这里，工作人员很难打扫。”

金道英也只有这种时候会信他的鬼话。池水一直在外循环，作为佐证的是郑在玹身上没冲干净的防晒油现在已经不见踪影。同样因为昏了头吃的亏，郑在玹说出“我也不能射外面”，金道英在想反正戴了套你爱怎么射怎么射，直到内壁感受到与池水不同的温度，金道英才一口咬上郑在玹的喉结。

“谁准你内射的，嗯？谁准你不戴套的？”

之后被郑在玹捞起来，也不擦干，直直躺在水床上，金道英也还在生气，亲自动嘴动手给郑在玹戴上那宣传着戴了等于没戴的保险套。

背后总算不是硬邦邦的石头或者瓷砖，金道英抓着郑在玹的背和床一起晃动，像在夜空下潜进了深海


End file.
